


Just Like Old Times

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [5]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite is bored one night and decides to go meet Ares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

Ares was fast asleep in his home on Mount Olympus. The moonlight shone through his window, filling his room with the pale light. His light snoring was the only thing to be heard.

Then, he heard a knock at his door. Instantly alert, the god of war threw his covers aside, his half-naked body exposed to the cold air, as he wore only thin underwear. His frame was massive, his muscles defined, his skin covered in hair. He thought nothing of his nudity, and walked down the stairs to the front door. He was ready to yell at the intruder for daring to wake him at this time of the night.

As Ares swung the door open, Aphrodite's slim figure revealed itself against the stars. She was clad in a simple white gown, her curves rather hidden by the loose cloth. Ares's voice broke the thick midnight silence.

"Aphrodite? What do you want?"

"I was a bit bored of Hephaestus. It's been a while, do you think you could ... help me out?" Aphrodite stepped forward, pressing her body against the man's large chest as she said those last three words.

"Oh, of course," Ares said, his hands wandering to her beautiful ass. He roughly felt the shape of it, the memories of their past experiences coming back to him. He slipped one arm to the back of her knees, the other arm resting on her back. Lifting her, he closed the front door and carried her back to his bedroom. The large moonlit bed, on a raised platform in the center of the back wall, came into focus. Pacing over to it, he dropped the goddess unceremoniously on his bed.

Leaning over, he captured her lips in a rough kiss, their spit mingling, their tongues colliding. He pulled away, and pulled the gown down her body, revealing her massive tits. Continuing to roughly handle the beautiful goddess, he grabbed each of them, letting their mass fill his hands.

"Oh, yeah! Don't be gentle!" Aphrodite moaned out.

Encouraged by Aphrodite's words, Ares's member was painfully hard. Quickly discarding his underwear, he revealed his gigantic 8 inch dick. Climbing on the bed, he sat next to her and grabbed her by the hair. She was on her knees in an instant, her lips pressed to the head of the gigantic cock. Her heart-shaped ass pointed into the air, lit by the moonlight. Ares looked down, into the sparking blue eyes of the girl. He impaled her on his member, his grasp on her hair firm. He forced her further, and when she gagged, he did not stop. He forcefully pressed her nose against him, his cock deep in her throat. Her eyes silently begged him for mercy. He relented after a few seconds of her squirming.

Pulling her off of his cock, she began to cough lightly. Not waiting for this to fully end, he pushed her onto her back, her gigantic breasts bouncing and jiggling with the movement. He followed her, and straddled her body. Placing his cock in the valley between the two mountains, he roughly pressed them together and began to thrust in and out. The impossibly soft skin of her breasts tempted him to stay here forever. The tip of his penis met her perfect lips, and she let it slide in between them on its way in every time.

"Enough!" Aphrodite said, putting a small hesitation in the tit-fucking. "Turn me over and fuck me like an animal!"

"I can certainly do that," Ares replied, dismounting her chest and grabbing her hips. He roughly rolled her over, lifting her onto her hands and knees. He grabbed the gown and, instead of dealing with its proper removal, he tore it in half with his massive hands. Discarding the piece of cloth, he grabbed her naked hips, quickly getting into position behind the beautiful goddess.

He penetrated her soaking wet folds, plunging his member deep inside. Deeper and deeper, until he hit two things simultaneously. One was the soft skin of her voluptuous ass. The other was her cervix. The latter sent a wave of pain through Aphrodite's body, causing her to yell out. Ares quickly put his hand over her mouth, beginning to repeatedly thrust into her. Each time he hit the hyper-sensitive wall, each time Aphrodite expressed her pain as a moan, muffled by the man's strong hand. He relentlessly thrusted into her, her pain soon melding with the pleasure of being filled by his massive cock. The pain from him ramming into her cervix just became extra stimulation, her lust overwhelming her.

Ares's thrusts grew long and hard, each thrust accompanied by a loud slap of their skin slamming together. Aphrodite's continuous muffled moans could be heard over it all. Aphrodite climaxed hard, her moans practically rising to a scream. Waves of pleasure were sent across her body, her tight hole tightening and convulsing. This sent the large man over the edge, and he released his hot cum deep into his partner. It pulsed out, sending shot after shot, filling the deepest parts of Aphrodite.

The nubile blonde relaxed, her moans stopping. Ares removed his hand from her mouth, and she began panting, clearly exhausted. She let her head drop on the man's pillow, sliding herself off of his cock as she stretched out. Ares followed suit, her ass fitting nicely against his stomach. He draped his arm over her, pressing her soft breasts against her body.


End file.
